The Time
by GinnyPotter101
Summary: Harry and Ginny are soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Ron and Hermione are soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. This is my first Fan Fic, so please review because I would love your comments!
1. Announcement and Surprise

Author's Note: Yes, people, I've read OotP, but I just didn't want Sirius to die! So that's why he's alive!!! Muahahahaha =D  
  
:~: Chapter 1 :~:  
  
*Ginny's Point Of View*  
  
I woke up with a start. I pinched myself to make sure it was true. No way was I engaged to him. "Ow," I pinched myself to hard. I turned around and saw his bright green eyes looking at mine.  
  
"Hello, future Mrs. Potter," he said kissing my neck. So, it was true, I am engaged to Harry Potter. The Harry that I loved since I was eleven years old. The Harry that saved my life more than once. The Harry that found me annoying until my fourth year at Hogwarts. The Harry that started dating me since my fifth year.  
  
"Hi, Harry," I replied kissing him. I still couldn't believe that I was engaged to him. "So, when should we tell everyone?"  
  
"Hmm.let's tell them tonight. I guess I'll invite everyone over here and make dinner and well, tell them," he replied as he was getting up.  
  
I got up also to put the sheets right. "Are you going to take a shower?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I'll go down and make breakfast," I said not wanting to turn around since I could feel him right behind me.  
  
He put my hair away from my shoulder and kissed it. "I love you," he murmured. I love the way he says everything, I love his bright green eyes, his glasses, his untidy hair, and I love him.  
  
"I love you, too," I whispered turning around and giving him a great big kiss. Just then someone knocked the door. "You better get that, this is your house." He laughed and went down. Poor Harry, had no idea about his surprise birthday today.  
  
I followed until the stairs and heard my big brother, Ron, and his fiancée and my best friend, Hermione Granger. Ron said, "Hey Harry. We were bored at Hermione's house so we came here to eat lunch with you and Ginny. Where is she by the way?"  
  
"Wait a minute. Did you say lunch?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Hermione replied.  
  
"Okay then. You guys just do something down here while I go upstairs and take a shower and come back. Start on lunch, please, that'll be great." I heard Harry coming upstairs and he said, "Go take a shower in the other bathroom. I'll take a shower in this one." I nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I smiled and thought that the plan worked like a charm. I had to wear something good for Harry's surprise birthday today. I still don't think he realizes that it's his birthday today.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
I can't believe beautiful Ginny Weasley is my fiancée. I got dressed and went downstairs to Ron and Hermione who had already started cooking something which smelled so good. I looked down at my watch. A quarter past 12 already! Wow, Ginny and I slept in for a long time. I walked into the study to get the photo album that Hagrid gave me at the end of first year. I looked at my parents wedding picture and wondered if my wedding would be like that. I wish my parents would've been alive today. They would've been so happy that I was getting married to Ginny. I went inside to the living room and "SURPRISE!!!!!!!"  
  
I froze and looked around. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Angelina Johnson Weasley, Katie Bell Weasley, Bill, Fleur Delacour Weasley, Charlie, Percy and Penelope were standing beaming at me. Was it really my birthday already? My 23rd birthday? "Oh my God," was all I managed to say before all the women started hugging me. Do they know already that I'm engaged? No, probably not. Ginny wouldn't have said anything without me. Ginny hugged me last and kissed my cheek.  
  
Were they all here before I woke up? Probably, I was in the shower for 15 minutes. The guys just shook my hand and wished me a happy birthday except for Sirius my godfather. He hugged me and said, "You look so much like your father." I'm getting used to that comment from Sirius.  
  
Mrs. Weasley told everyone that it was time for lunch. After we finished eating, I looked at Ginny and she nodded. I stood up and said, "Ginny and I have an announcement to make."  
  
"We're engaged," she said. Everyone started congratulating us and hugging us. The guys didn't seem to mind about hugging me anymore. I didn't care, I was going to get married to Ginny.  
  
Hermione said, "I knew you were going to get married since the first time you started going out."  
  
Fred and George roared with laughter. Fred asked, "Since when did they start going out?"  
  
I blushed so much that I started clearing the dishes and taking them to the kitchen. Ginny was at my heel and she too looked like she was blushing. "I am so sorry for that. My brothers can be so dumb sometimes." I loved the way she looks at me like that. She was just so beautiful. I can't describe it. She was just beautiful in so many ways that it hurt me because I would have to go to work and leave her at home after we get married. We stared at each other for a moment until Hermione and Ron came in the room.  
  
"Ginny, would you like to go to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow? So that we can have a look at things for your wedding and mine?" Ginny looked at me with a look that said COME WITH ME, YOU HAVE TO PICK SOME THINGS, TOO.  
  
Ginny nodded and said, "Sure, Harry and I would love to come tomorrow."  
  
Uh-oh. Looks like I'm already married. I laughed and hugged Ginny. "I'll come if you promise me that we could go to Quality Quidditch Supplies."  
  
She nodded and hugged me back.  
  
"Harry! Time to open your presents!" shouted Sirius from the other room.  
  
We all went back and I reached for Ginny's present. But she said, "Save the best for the last." I smiled at her and she smiled back with a smile that weekend me knees.  
  
"Open ours first, Harry," said Fred and George. And so I did and it turned out to be a 3D model of a Quidditch Game against Slytherin in my second year. "We made that for you because that was the first time you got the Snitch from Malfoy."  
  
"Thanks guys, it's great," I said. I was amazed how they could do all sorts of things.  
  
So, I continued opening gifts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave me a watch that was just absolutely great. Charlie and Bill gave me an actual Golden Snitch. Fleur gave me a book called "How to learn French in less than 10 days.". Percy and Penelope gave me a chessmen set. Ron gave me an entire robe and Muggle clothes of the Chuddley Cannons. Hermione gave me a version of the Marauder's Map, but it was actually of Potter Place. Sirius's gift was what looked like 14 yearbooks from his parent's days at Hogwarts. "These were your parent's yearbooks, Harry, I suspect that you would want to look through them later." I reached for Ginny's gift. I opened it and gasped. It was a scrapbook from when they first started going out. It was so beautiful. It had pictures of Ginny in the back cover and said I love you all over. I opened it and it said, 'I love you, Potter!' in Ginny's voice. I looked at Ginny in an amazement. It was so great. Do girls actually remember these kinds of stuff? I wondered if she might've had pictures of her engagement ring. She did. Ginny is my fiancée.  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
"Wow! You. Are. Engaged. To. Harry," I said. "I can't believe it. My two best friends after Ron." Ginny and I were sitting in the living room at the Potter Place. Harry and Ron went out probably to celebrate the announcement.  
  
"Yeah. It's great, huh?" Ginny asked. "I love the ring."  
  
Yeah, the ring was great. A Golden Snitch. "So how does it feel like being the future Mrs. Potter?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "The truth is I love him more than anyone in the world and I would love to be Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Of course, we all know that Harry loves you too," I said. "So how did he propose?"  
  
"Well, we went to a Muggle's Cricket match. England vs. Australia. I told Harry that I didn't know what Cricket was, so he took me there. Then he told me to look at the scoreboard and I did and it said, Ginny Weasley, will you marry me? -H.P.- I looked at him and he was holding the ring and he was on one knee and I screamed 'YES, OF COURSE, I LOVE YOU!' and I kissed him. I guess all the Muggles figured out that it was us and started pointing us, but I didn't care," she replied. I wonder how she said all that so fast. "Hermione!!!! I completely forgot! Your wedding is in 8 days! We should really go to the Burrow before anything happens between you and Ron because it's bad luck if the Groom or the Bride see each other a week before the wedding. So we should really pack up. I don't think Harry would mind if I go away for a week and plus, it would give Ron and Harry time to talk about 'things' with each other."  
  
I agreed and nodded. "Yeah, so let's go up to our room. Can you believe that Harry bought this place? I mean, naturally it'll be yours' and his', but I am so grateful that Harry let us stay here for the Summer. It was really peaceful to get away from the Ministry for 2 weeks." I said as we were walking up the stairs. First we went to my room then Ginny's.  
  
"Your gift for Harry was great, Hermione. I couldn't believe that you of all people would give Harry a gift like that. From Sirius, I would've expected it. But you? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Ginny said. I started laughing.  
  
"Your's was great to, Ginny. I mean, did you look at Harry's face when he opened your gift? It was like he was thinking 'Do girls actually remember these kinds of stuff?'"  
  
Then finally we heard Harry's voice.  
  
"Ginny? Hermione? Are you here?" he started yelling. "If you are, then do you mind telling us -  
  
He was interrupted by Ginny. "Yes, we're up here, now shut up, Potter!" Ginny yelled playfully.  
  
They could hear Harry coming up the stairs. "Oh, you get one for that, Weasley!" he yelled again. He came into view by Ginny's bedroom and smiled at her. "What are you doing, Potter-to-be and Weasley-to-be?"  
  
"Well, Potter, we were packing our things to go to the Burrow before Weasley-to-be's and Weasley's wedding," Ginny replied. I thought it was pretty funny that they were calling each other that and I didn't realize that I burst out laughing. Ginny and Harry stared at me as if I was completely delusional. I stopped and started turning a bit red.  
  
"So, anyways, Harry, we're going to go the Burrow. Thanks for having me here for the past two weeks. It was great to get out of the Ministry. Trust me, being Head of the Department of Educational Services is not very easy. Not that it's great seeing your future father-in-law being the Minster everyday, but it's just very difficult. I'm sure that I'll be over it as soon as I'm married. I'll see you at the wedding, Harry," I said kissing him in the cheek.  
  
Ginny got up behind me and kissed Harry. She said, "I'll see you next week." I didn't want Ginny to leave Harry even though she said it will be a big break from the guys. "Tell Ron that we'll be at the Burrow and if he tries to contact Hermione, I'll make sure he won't get to go his wedding." We all laughed at that comment and Harry agreed.  
  
Ginny and I went to my room with our trunks said good-bye to Harry once again and disapparted to the front of the Burrow.  
  
*Ron's POV*  
  
"Where did the girls go, Harry?" I asked when I arrived at Potter Place.  
  
Harry looked up from reading the Daily Prophet and said, "They went to the Burrow. And Ginny said that if you try in anyway to contact Hermione, she will make sure that you won't go to your wedding." I could see that he was trying to hold his laughter. "So anyways let's go eat dinner. I'm starved. I was waiting until you came so I wouldn't have to eat myself."  
  
I looked at him. I know he was my best friend for some reason. We've been best friends for nearly twelve years now and I couldn't believe that soon, "The-Boy-Who-Lived" would be his brother-in-law. He went to the kitchen and soon came with two bowls of what looked like spaghetti. We ate in silence while I thought about how great it was to work with the twins at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Even though, I'll be soon employed as the Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games, I'll sure miss working there. Suddenly, I wondered when Harry's and Ginny's wedding would be. So I asked him.  
  
He said, "I don't know, Ron. We just got engaged day before yesterday and yesterday was my birthday so we really didn't have a chance to talk, today, the girls left for the Burrow so I'm sure we wont be able to talk about the wedding for atleast a week."  
  
"Harry, I just want you to know, I think it's great that you and my sister are engaged. I mean, I just knew that you guys would end up with each other from the first time you started going out. I think what I'm trying to say is."  
  
"Ron, it's okay, I understand."  
  
"So do you want to play chess?" I asked deciding to change the subject.  
  
"Sure"  
  
We played until we could play no more. We went to bed almost immediately. I couldn't wait until next week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry guys, this is my first time that I'm writing a FanFic, so I didn't really know what to write. Please Read and Review, I would love your comments. Thanks! 


	2. Yearbooks and memories

:~: Chapter 2 :~:  
  
*Ginny's POV*  
  
It was Friday and Hermione's and Ron's wedding was today! I looked at the clock. 11:00. Actually, just 7 hours to be exact. Hermione and I were in my old bedroom at the Burrow doing each other's hair. I was after all the bridesmaid and Harry was the best man. We finished my hair and it looked great. I'm not sure what Hermione did, but it was awesome. Since the wedding was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, we were all supposed to be there atleast 4 hours before the wedding started. Since we had nothing to do, we started talking about Hogwarts.  
  
"Remember when you sent Harry that singing Valentine?"  
  
"Remember when you snogged my brother in the common room when you thought no one was watching but actually everyone was?"  
  
"Remember when Harry asked you to the Yule Ball?"  
  
"Remember when you and Ron started going out and left Harry to me?" I asked as I smiled. We kept asking each other things for an hour until I got an idea!  
  
"Hermione! Let's look through my yearbook from first year. Even though I never got a chance to talk to Harry, he signed it anyway." I said. I went to my bookshelf and got my seven yearbooks.  
  
"Ginny, let's look at what Harry signed in all of them."  
  
I nodded and opened my first yearbook. Harry wrote, "Ginny, it was nice meeting you. See you next year. -Harry."  
  
"What an idiot!" Hermione exclaimed. "Of course, he didn't know that you'd be getting married to him."  
  
I opened my second yearbook. Harry wrote, "Ginny, I'm really excited right now. Don't ask me about it. Anyways, have a great summer and don't forget that I'll be at Number 4, Privet Drive. Keep in Touch. Please! -Harry."  
  
"That was a bit better." Hermione said.  
  
I opened my third yearbook. Harry wrote, "I'm not in a mood for anything and you know why. I hate my life. I hate it hate it hate it. HATE IT! -Harry."  
  
I opened my fourth yearbook. Harry wrote, "Wow, Ginny, you've changed so much this year. I couldn't believe that it was the same old you when I saw you at Grimmauld Place over Summer. Sorry about what that jerk Michael Corner did to you. Even though I don't care a little bit about Cho anymore. Take care of yourself and I'll see you next year. If not, even before! *wink* -Love, Harry."  
  
"That certainly was interesting. And plus he wrote love, Harry and that was so cute!" Hermione said.  
  
I opened my fifth yearbook. Harry wrote, "Thanks for inviting me to your house for the Summer. It was awesome. And the pool was really great. Can you believe that Sirius is free? He doesn't need to be in running anymore. I think that's great. Yeah, so anyway, I am really happy that now you're a chaser for my Quidditch team. That's right, this is your captain speaking, not your boyfriend, so don't even think about making any wrong moves with me, Weasley. Just kidding, you're one of my best friends and I will always love you forever. I don't know if I've told this to you enough times or not, but I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU! I think I wrote enough for a guy and plus, I want to check out what you wrote! I love you! -Love, Harry."  
  
Hermione stared at my wide-eyed. "I didn't know you guys started going out in your fifth year. I thought that you started going out in your sixth year."  
  
"Hermione, dear, there are a lot of things that you don't know which involves me and Harry." I said. Hermione smiled and I mocked her back.  
  
Then I opened my sixth yearbook. Since it was Harry's last year, he wrote so much. "Dearest Ginny, oops, I mean Virginia Mary Weasley. Yes I know what you're saying, 'Shut up, Potter! Oops, I mean, Harry James Potter.' Was I right? I can't believe how much fun we had this year. And I must thank Ron and Hermione for leaving all the time somewhere to 'study' while you and me got much more closer than we have been. I can't believe that we won the Quidditch Cup. I, Harry James Potter, captain of Gryffindor Quidditch Team, hereby say that I love my girlfriend, Virginia Mary Weasley very much. I, Harry James Potter, also hope that she is not mad at me now, since I keep using her whole name. So, anyways, Ginny, I love you. And whoo!!! Voldemort's gone!!! Wormtail killed him, Wormtail killed him! All the Death Eaters are in Azkaban, All the Death Eaters are in Azkaban! No more Snape for me!! Poor you, one more year with Snape and I won't even be here to cheer you up. Which brings me to a point. I can't wait to spend the summer with you at Sirius's house. I love you, did you know that? I'm sure you didn't. So, that's why I'll tell you again, I love you. I hope you make captain next year, and take some wonderful tips from "Oh-what's-his-face? Oh-right-my-boyfriend." I love you. Take care. -Love, Harry."  
  
Hermione and I started giggling. I've read my sixth year Harry's entry so many times and each time I start giggling uncontrollably. I turned around the pages to look at Harry's picture which was blank. I looked at my picture and sure enough Harry's picture was there. I turned around to look at the Quidditch matches' pictures.  
  
"Oh, I'll get my yearbook from seventh year and I want to show you something," Hermione said as she was smiling.  
  
"Okay, sure." I thought what could that be? When Hermione returned with her yearbook, she turned around some pages and stopped. I read the title "Gryffindors' Hottest 7th year couples. And in this case, one particular 6th year too. We asked, you said."  
  
I looked down and read the page.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown - How many Gryffindors have told me to put them on here? Well, I being a Gryffindor myself, wanted to put them here. I mean honestly, they just go snogging whenever they can. Sometimes, oops, I mean, all the time, they don't realize that all of Gryffindor are at the Common Room.  
  
Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil - A certain African-American *cough-cough - Dean* and a certain Indian *ahem - Parvati* sure don't notice anything besides each other's company anywhere they're together. I asked Parvati what she thought about Dean and she got all giggly and said, "I love him love him and I'll always love him." How mushy is that? Sorry, Parvati, that was mean, but honestly it's really mushy.  
  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger - When did they realize that they were made for each other? Oh I remember - that one day in fourth year when both started yelling about Viktor Krum because he was Hermione's date for the Yule Ball. It was hilarious afterwards but at that moment it was pretty serious. Occasionally, Ron calls Viktor "Vicky" and realizes that Hermione is in love with him and not the QuiddThey were pretty good at hiding from everyone else which left Harry alone. That's when the last one comes in.  
  
Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley - I think out of all the couples above, this one is my personal favorite. Harry, the star Seeker and Captain of our Quidditch team, and Ginny, the only girl Weasley, get it on finally since our 6th year? Sources tell that they've been flirting with each other much longer than that, until a lot of us had to get it through their heads that they. Were. Supposed. To. Be. Together. I asked Hermione and Ron about what they thought about this couple. Hermione said, "I love Harry and Ginny and I just knew they would get together." Ron said, "As gross as this is, I'm really happy that it's Harry who's dating my sister and not anyone else." This probably was the best thing that happened to Harry since he defeated You-Know-Who. May they live happily ever after. Oh, when you two get married, I know you will, make sure you invite me. You know who this is."  
  
Oh, my God. I was in their 7th year Hottest Couple List? I couldn't believe it! I looked at Hermione and asked, "Who wrote this? They have talent, but I didn't know that someone was doing any of this."  
  
Hermione replied, "Actually, Ginny it was me." 


	3. Weasley Wedding

Dandy: Thanks for reviewing! LOL, you wrote that review at one? Silly Dandy.=) You gave me his number and you lost it..la la la.Dandylyons.you know you should create an sn like that.=)  
  
Andy: I DID NOT copy and paste my story from anyone, okay? :-O And thanks for saying that it was kick-ass. =D I know it was, coming from the genius that I am. =D Ha, ha, you know it's true.You honestly think that I will send this story to J.K. Rowling, the Goddess of Harry Potter stories? =O Ha ha you're funny Andy.And I'll try to write whenever I get a chance. =)  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track: Thanks for reviewing.I found your story quite disturbing, LOL. Just kidding, your story was good too. Again, thanks for reviewing =)  
  
Author's Note: I don't know how you guys do weddings in England, so yeah that's why it's like how it is. And also, I'm not exactly familiar with the Christian weddings because I'm not a Christian, I'm a Hindu so sorry if I wrote something that you guys absolutely positively don't do. I also want to thank those people that made Draco Malfoy much more humane. And whenever something is in these things: [ ], that means, I'm trying to tell you guys something. And also, Read and Review. Cheers for everyone who did! AKA: The people above.  
  
:~: Chapter 3 :~:  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
After we were done putting on our make-up, Ginny, Lavender Brown Finnigan, Parvati Patil Thomas and Luna Lovegood Longbottom (the bridesmaids [okay, I've got to explain something. I know in the previous chapter, it said that Ginny was the bridesmaid, but I've decided to change it and FanFiction is being really dumb, so I can't change that chapter, so just to make this clear, Ginny is the Maid of Honor and Lavender, Parvati and Luna are the bridesmaids]) decided that we should put on our robes, even though my wedding dress is actually a Muggle wedding dress. It's white with a long train. Ginny's and bridesmaids were the same, a light pink halter top dress. After Ginny put on her dress, she helped me put on mine. She started crying after she was done.  
  
"What's the matter, Ginny?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione.it's just.you look.so beautiful," she replied sobbing here and there. I wasn't exactly sure what to do, so I just mumbled a soft thanks and helped her with her make up again.  
  
Someone knocked the door. Ginny opened and in came my mother and father, Anthony and Sarah Granger. My mom came to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.  
  
"Hello to you too, Mom," I said.  
  
"Hermione, dear you look gorgeous. Ron is the next luckiest man after your father." She said.  
  
"Ahem," Ginny cleared her throat.  
  
"And Ginny dear, Harry is the next luckiest man after Ron," my mother said.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'll always be the luckiest man in the world," Harry said where he was standing by the door. He came to hug me.  
  
I hugged him and kissed him in the cheek, and whispered, "Where's Ron?"  
  
And he whispered back, "He thinks he lost his socks, but I have it, so he's looking for them, I'm sure he won't come here. Trust me."  
  
I nodded and let go of him.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came into the dressing room at the moment and said, "Hello Sarah and Anthony. I thought you'd be here. Well, I just wanted to tell Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Luna that everything will start in twenty minutes and that they should meet at the entrance of the Great Hall in exactly 15 minutes from now. And Anthony and Sarah, too. I'll see you in awhile. I'm looking for the twins."  
  
With that she left, and in exactly 15 minutes, my parents, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Luna and I left to go to the entrance of the Great Hall. We all stood in order of how we're going to go in there. Kyle Weasley, Bill's son, the ring bearer, was in the front with Jessica Weasley, Percy's daughter, the flower girl. Behind them were Lavender, Parvati and Luna, the bridesmaids each accompanied by their husbands, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Behind them were Harry, the best man and Ginny, the Maid of Honor. And finally, I was last, with my parents who were giving me away.  
  
Since I insisted the music to be Muggle music, they were going to play "Here Comes the Bride" instead of some very weird "Weird Sister's" song. Finally the door opened, and it was time for us to go in. First Kyle and Jessica, in their cute little outfits. Kyle's was a cute little suit and Jessica's was a light blue dress with puffed sleeves. Next, the bridesmaids went and right behind their heels was Harry and Ginny. Finally, they started playing "Here Comes the Bride" and everyone stood and looked at me. I was walked with both of my parents holding each of my arm. I saw Ron look at me. He looked stunned. I caught his eye but looked away. Instead I was looking at the guests and smiling at everyone. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagal, Professor Hagrid, Professor Lupin, Sirius, Professor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Tonks, Mundungus, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet Wood, Anthony Goldstein, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Padma Patil, Draco Malfoy [I'll explain about him later on in the story] and lots of other people from Hogwarts were there.  
  
Finally, I reached the alter and my parents hugged and kissed my cheek. Ron took a hold of my hand when the minister started speaking.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the special love that Ronald Arthur Weasley and Hermione Melissa Granger share. If anyone believe that there's a reason why these should not be together, talk now, or forever hold your peace."  
  
No one said anything. "In that case, Ronald Arthur Weasley, do you take Hermione Melissa Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Ron and I looked at each other's eyes and Ron said, "I do."  
  
"Hermione Melissa Granger, do you take Ronald Arthur Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
Seven years ago, I would've refused to come to this Weasley wedding, any Weasley wedding for that matter. But in my sixth year, something happened that changed my life forever. I am very disgusted that my last name is Malfoy. Well, in my sixth year, Voldemort was after me and Harry because my father killed the Nelson's instead of Granger's for some weird reason. After that, Wormtail killed my father and Voldemort was after me. He was very close to killing me, when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny saved me. Wormtail and Voldemort apparently decided to battle right there, when they could've killed any of us. Both of them said 'Avada Kedavra' at the same time and both died. As for the remaining Death Eaters, they were put in Azkaban. My mother hated the Dark Magic as well, but was forced to marry my father. She turned over the Malfoy Manor to the Ministry and we were out of charges. I really hate my father and I've always have. After all that was over, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I became very friendly but not close enough to be best buds for life, just much more friendlier to each other than before.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked in her soft voice.  
  
"Oh, hello, Ginny. Sorry I was just thinking about what happened in my 6th year." I said.  
  
"Oh okay. Well, Harry went to talk to Ron about something. I'm not exactly sure what it's about. I think it's about their honeymoon." She replied shyly.  
  
"Oh, and congratulations about you and Harry. I knew you guys would get married," I said.  
  
"Yeah, everyone's been saying that, even though it's only been two weeks since we got engaged. We still have to do our plans and everything," Ginny said.  
  
"When's the wedding?" I asked.  
  
"Umm.well, we still have to discuss it. But we'll owl you an invitation and you better come, Draco!" Ginny yelled playfully.  
  
"Of course I will, Ginny," I replied. "I'm going to go wish the happy couple a good life, say hello to Harry, and I have to go because Helen is sick and I'm sure my perky wife, Samantha, will be really pissed at me. She really wanted to be here, but couldn't because Helen was sick so I promised that I would come home early."  
  
"Okay, bye, Draco." She said.  
  
So as I told Ginny, I went to Ron and Hermione and wished them a happy married life, said hello to Harry, and went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what did you think? Was it good? I know what some of you might be thinking "What the hell is she doing making Draco a nice boy?! He's a b*tch!" But the truth is, very deep down, I don't think he's all that bad. So, tell me what you think by reviewing and thanks Molly for saying that I'm good. And your friend too. And of course all my other reviewers. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hey guys! I really don't know how to like make this story continue. Please like give me ideas. It's really confusing. And now that I have two more stories up, and school has started with lots of homework, it's kind of getting difficult to update when I want to. Well, I basically just want suggestions on how to continue this story. E-mail me: shar_kuppuswamy@hotmail.com or Review it! Thanks!  
  
: : Sharanya : : 


	5. Yet another AN

Hey Guys! Sorry that this is not a chapter! Well, I was updating a story (I'll keep the surprise for you. Yes, I'm evil, I know. =P) and I was wondering how you do the bold, italics and underlines in a story. Please review or email me (freewriter123@hotmail.com) ASAP. Thanks in advance! =D  
  
BTW, I found this great site () for any RON AND HERMIONE ships. It's really awesome. Try looking me up. I'm not DreamOnForever on that one though. I am MysteryWriter.  
  
So, please review or email me ASAP! Thank you!  
  
~*~ DreamOnForever ~*~ 


	6. You're ready to kill me

Anyone want to be my BETA reader for my new story that I'm writing? It's called "Harry Potter and this thing called 'Love'". If I do say so myself, I think it's pretty good.  
  
E-mail me (freewriter123@hotmail.com), don't review. I want to keep the identity of my BETA reader a secret.  
  
Please e-mail me as soon as possible.  
  
Love, bDreamOnForeverb 


	7. IT'S CHAPTER 4, NOT AN AN!

A/N: Yea, I know this chapter's short, but my Co-Author (HermioneClone) thought it'd be better to have a chapter instead of an author's note, AGAIN. =D  
  
Ginny's Point Of View  
  
  
  
Harry and I got home (Harry's home, were I had unofficially moved into), and went straight to bed, it was almost two o'clock in the morning. I put on my nightgown and Harry took off his shirt and put on his pajama bottoms. I lay down in bed with Harry's arms around me. The silence was broke by Harry saying, "Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?" I responded, tuning to look at him.  
  
"You want to have kids right?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
"Only with you," he smiled down at me, "What brought up this sudden subject?"  
  
"I don't know. I just want to know," he answered.  
  
"Well, since you want to know, I really do want kids. You know someone, or someone's, that represents our love." I said looking into his.  
  
"I really want kids too," he said.  
  
"Want to hear something kind of funny?" I asked him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Well, sometimes I want to mother something so bad that I'll take a pet to replace an actual child." I said laughing lightly.  
  
"What's so funny about that?"  
  
"You don't think it's a little strange? " asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"Not at all," he said pulling me closer to his body.  
  
''I love you, Harry," I whispered.  
  
"And I love you Ginny." Harry whispered back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning I was making breakfast, Harry was still fast asleep. I was cooking the bacon and I felt someone come up behind me. I know who it was. Harry. He came up behind me and started to kiss my neck.  
  
"Good morning," he muttered into my neck.  
  
"Good morning.'' I replied turning to face him. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Good, you?" he asked.  
  
"You were next to me, so of course I slept wonderfully said grinning.  
  
"Gin, I'm really sorry but I've got to go to work for a couple of hours. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course it is, I understand that you have to work."  
  
''Thanks for being so understanding. I think I can stay for a quick breakfast."  
  
"Well, it should be ready in about five minutes."  
  
"Okay I'll go hop in the shower."  
  
When I finished breakfast and Harry got out of the shower, we sat at the counter and ate quietly. Not an uncomfortable quiet, but a kind where you are trying to savor that moment together forever. When we finished Harry got up to leave and I gave him a kiss good bye.  
  
"I'll try to come home early," he said before he left with a pop.  
  
Harry's Point Of View  
  
  
  
When I left home I didn't go to work. I feel horrible about lying to Ginny, but it's for a good reason. Right? I walk into Dragon Alley and headed straight for the pet shop at the far end of the alley. What she said to me last night, "Sometimes I want to mother something so bad that I'll take a pet to replace an actual child." I knew if I gave Ginny that child that she wanted, Mrs. Weasley would not be too pleased. I walked into the pet shop.  
  
"Hello! How may I help you?" asked the cheerful witch behind the counter.  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for a pet for my fiancé." I said.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know... a dog or a puppy, maybe."  
  
"Oh we've got dogs. But which do you want, a dog or a puppy?"  
  
"Err... a puppy. Yeah that sounds like something Ginny would like" I thought out loud.  
  
"Okay well the puppies are over here," she directed me over to a corner of the shop. There were about ten puppies, of many different breeds. "Take your pick. They're all of the same mother and father so they all have the same power. To become invisible when they are nervous, scared or think there is evil among them."  
  
"I like that one." I said, point to a small brown dog with a lot of fur.  
  
"Oh very good choice, sir. Whom did you say this was for?" she asked curiously.  
  
"My fiancé." I answered.  
  
"Oh! And what is the occasion?"  
  
"No occasion. It's kind of silly actually." I said with a small laugh.  
  
"Oh well I'm sure she will love it!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I paid the witch and left the store with the puppy on a leash and a bag full of dog supplies. I flooed home, "Ginny! I'm home!" I called, putting the dog and supplies on a chair that faced the window.  
  
"Harry! You got off early!" she said happily coming down the stairs.  
  
"Well, not exactly. I didn't actually have work. I went to Diagon Alley to get you a present."  
  
"Really? What did you get me?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"It's on that chair." I said pointing to the chair.  
  
"What? I don't see anything," she said.  
  
"OH! It's nervous, here" I felt around for the dog, when I found it I held it, and then it appeared.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Harry it's so sweet!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I thought since were going to have to wait a while until we have a baby of our own, I thought I'd get you him."  
  
"I love him," she said.  
  
A/N: I love my Co-Author, she's awesome! 


End file.
